1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to skimmer devices. More specifically, the invention relates to such skimmer devices which draw a fluid from a surface of a body of the fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various bodies of fluid exist which require skimming for several useful reasons. These reasons include mere circulation of the fluid, removal of a lighter fluid floating on a heavier base fluid, filtering removal of various visible debris from the fluid and removal of tiny particle solids from the fluid utilizing foam fractionation.
These bodies of fluid include many primarily containing water as well as these containing other compositions. These bodies of fluid may be natural, as exampled by rivers, lakes and oceans, or man made, as exampled by pools, spas, tanks and ponds. When the body of fluid is man made the purpose may be recreational, as exampled by the pools or spas, may be ornamental, as exampled by ponds, or may be for a purification of the fluid, as exampled by an industrial treatment or water purification or during a sewage treatment.
When visible debris enters a body of fluid the debris may enter the body of fluid by landing upon the surface, remaining there for a period of time, and eventually sinking to reside upon a bottom of the body of fluid. Examples of such debris include vegetation, such a leaves, twigs and grass cuttings, dirt and sand, or ash and soot. The most convenient method of removing such debris which lands on the surface of the body of fluid involves removal while the debris remains upon the surface of the body of fluid.
The art is rich with devices, and associated methods, designed to remove floating debris from the surface of a body of fluid. Typically these devices include a stationary housing mounted at an edge of the body of fluid into which fluid from the body of fluid may readily flow. Several of these devices include methods to provide for a self adjustment of the housing, or at least a portion thereof, to compensate for an elevational level, within a limited elevational range, of the body of fluid. Several of these devices include floating skimmers which are linked to a fluid suction device wherein the floating skimmer may drift about the surface of the body of fluid.
Particle solids, as exampled by proteins, may be widely dispersed within the fluid. Foam fractionation is known in the art to trap such solids on, or in, air bubbles for subsequent removal of the air bubbles from the body of fluid.
Debris which enters the fluid may eventually sink and reside on a bottom of the body of fluid. The art is rich with devices, and associated methods, designed to remove debris from the bottom of the body of fluid. These devices may be stationarily positioned relative to the bottom. Alternatively, these devices may move about the bottom. When the device is designed to move about the bottom the device may be self propelled or the device may require manual manipulation by an operator.
Various deficiencies exist with each of the methods outlined above. As can be seen various attempts have been made to circulate and/or filter fluid. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a skimmer assembly which may free float slightly below the surface of a body of a fluid while being supported by an air cavity filled with air where that air cavity is maintained with air by an action of drawing fluid into the skimmer assembly. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.